My Heart is Yours
by NightStar28
Summary: A wish made in anger has terrible consequences. Warning: people die in this tale. I already did a supper happy story, now for tragedy.
1. The Wish

Inuyasha... is...not...mine...Wail!!!!!!!!!!!!! The story is, but not even one caritor belongs to me. sniff, sniff

* * *

"Who does she think she is!?!" Ranted a very angry half demon. "How dare she think she can break her promise to me!?!!!" Inuyasha fumed, letting lose a ragged growl as he grew ever more irate and belligerent. "Thinks she can tell me what to do! Thinks she can make promises and break them! Well I'll show her!!!" Having worked him self into a frenzy Inuyasha mindlessly reached into his robes and pulled out the Shikon Jewel. "I wish to be a full-blooded demon!" he snarled. The instant the words left his mouth he wished them back, but you only get one wish, and his had been cast.

Two hours earlier.

"Inuyasha I have to go home for a few hours, I need to tell everyone what's happened. They are going to be so happy to know we finally did it! Naraku is gone forever and the jewel's whole, Kaede has some ideas about how we can purify it, but I'm going to need to rest at lest a day before I can try anything. That battle took a lot out of me.'

Kagome shifted back and forth on her feet a few times before adding.

"Besides, you started this quest with me because you wanted the jewel for your self, not because you wanted to stop it from being used. I think you have earned the right to hold it for a while, at lest until I get back. I just hope you think about what, if anything, you really want from the jewel."

With a smile that looked a little forced Kagome dropped the Jewel of Four Souls into Inuyasha's palm. Giving his hand a squeeze she turned to go, but abruptly she paused and moved back until she stood in front of Inuyasha again. Some dark emotion was floating in the depth of her eyes. Clasping her hands together in front of her Kagome visibly braced herself and spoke.

"I am not going to tell you what to do Inuyasha, but I want to make sure you understand that if you do decide to become a full demon, you will lose me forever. I wont be able to stay by your side if you make that choice."

Kagome looked as if she would like to say more but giving a small shake of her head she turned, and with one last look, jumped into the well.  
Inuyasha stared down into the now empty well and felt the first spark of anger. "Kagome, you promised to never leave my side, no matter what. Now you'd use it as a punishment if I don't behave?"

It didn't take all that long for him to end up doing what he did, he was always too quick to act without thinking things through.

* * *

"BITCH! Always trying to control me! Sit Inuyasha! Don't Inuyasha! Stop Inuyasha! She made me her dog, a cute little puppy to crawl at her feet!" Eyes glowing like embers the fully demon Inuyasha ranted, listing the many sins of the woman who would have broken her word, who would have betrayed him just like every other no good useless human in this world had. "Well time to show her I'm not her little lap dog anymore." 

Setting out for the well Inuyasha marveled at his increased power; the raw potential to destroy that filled him was incredible. But some part of him wondered why that didn't make him happy, he felt nothing but anger. Shouldn't he be happy?

Unable to wait any longer Kagome was just climbing out of the well as Inuyasha arrived. Calmly she looked at his new form, while tears filled her eyes to fall in rivulets down her cheeks.

Something about the expression on her face gave Inuyasha pause, and to stall for time he taunted. "Thought you could wave the gift of your company under my nose and make me forget about what I have always wanted? Do you really think your that great a prize? Who would want a traitor at their side anyway? You said you would stay by my side always. But you lied! Bet you would've left me even if I hadn't made the wish. I bet that just as soon as that jewel was out of the way and you didn't need my protection anymore you would have taken off, and left me all alone."

Kagome flinched back from Inuyasha as if she had been struck, and he was left to wonder why he didn't enjoy the sight. When she straitened up, he relaxed, here came the yelling, an angry Kagome he could deal with. But she didn't yell, she slowly started to walk towards him, her eye's both excepting and sad. When she was within arms reach she lifted her hand to his face. It was only then that Inuyasha realized just how close he had allowed her to get without doing a thing. He had just stood there like some hound under a stay command. Panicked at the idea that even now she had power over him, Inuyasha thrust out his arm, pushing her away.

The smell was his first clue that something was very, very wrong . Inuyasha didn't understand why he could suddenly smell Kagome's blood, or for that matter, why hadn't she gone flying when he shoved her. Glancing down Inuyasha froze.

His hand was buried to the wrist in Kagome's chest. The new claws and strength had let it slide through her skin and bone, as easily as a sword cuts through air. Eye's wide he jerked his head up to look at her face.

Kagome still had that excepting, sad look on her face, though it was now tinged with pain. She lifted a hand to cradle his cheek in her palm. Too stunned to react, Inuyasha just stared as she forced her lips to curl into a faint smile.

"You Baka, I never said I would break my promise to you. I said..." Kagome gave a gasp as her legs buckled.

Without thought Inuyasha caught her and lowered her gently to the ground. He set her down carefully, leaning her back against the well. All the while keeping his other hand in place. The sensation of her heart beating against his fingers made him feel ill, but some part of him knew that pulling free would hasten her death.

After a few shallow breaths Kagome tried again. "I said you would lose me if you... did.. this.. but I... I.. was never going... to leave.. you. I...love...you... Inuyasha."

When Kagome's hand started to slip down his face, Inuyasha caught it and held it in place. Some deep part of his being was screaming, getting louder and louder, one scream after another... a name. "Kagome! Kagome!! KAGOME!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!"

Fury stole through the tattered bits of his soul which had lingered in his now wretchedly pure demon body. Acting on pure instinct Inuyasha yanked his hand out of Kagome's body, and in a blur of motion, struck. One moment his hand was empty of anything but Kagome's blood, in the next it held the still beating heart of the monster who had killed her.

Gasping for air he could no longer use, Inuyasha placed the offering into Kagome's grasp, folding her slack fingers around the organ. He still had her other hand secured tightly to his cheek. Inuyasha shifted, and, pushing back the darkness the sought to steal sight from him, he lay his head in her lap, looking up at her still beautiful face...

* * *

I don't write things with sad endings often, generaly I like my tales to end with something close to happily ever after, but I want to cover all the 'what if's' floating around in my head for Inuyasha and Kagome and this was one of them. Though there is just a little more to say about this one, and that will be posted soon.

Ok I told myself that I was not going to beg for reviews, and I'm not, this is not me begging, this is me informing you that reviews give me the push to keep posting, and to finish in progress stories much more quickly. So if you want to keep my what if tales a'comin do your part... but I did not beg! No sir... tee hee... um... please?


	2. The Jewel

Even in death Inuyasha would not relinquish Kagome's hand. All efforts to remove it from Inuyasha's face and grasp failed. Kaede decreed that the pair would be buried together exactly as they were. It was also the old Priestess who had the sad task of preparing the bodies, so it was she who discovered the jewel deep inside the wound in Kagome's chest. It was never completely understood what could have caused it's purification under such conditions, but, now harmless, it was agreed that it should be buried with them. A large hole was dug and the pair lowered in gently. Sango was the one to lift Kagome down brushing away tears she arranged Kagome so that the young girl from the future rested, as if she was simply sitting against the wall of the grave. Kagome's hair shimmered in the faint light that found it's way down the hole. Kaede, knowing how much Kagome loved clean hair, had washed and brushed it to a shiny luster. Miroku sollomly reclined Inuyasha onto his back, laying his head in Kagome's lap, just as they had found him. Shippo had, with Kirara's help, gathered basket after basket of flower pettals. After everyone else climbed free he poured the fragrant offering over the pair that had become his second family. Once the couple was compleatly hidden from sight under a blanket of flowers, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all turned and left. Men from the village filled the grave with dirt, one last service for the pair who had protected them so many times, and sparing those who cared so much for the people within.

Under the earth it was quiet, and peaceful, there was no battle to fight or enemy to defeat. A young girl could sit with the man she loved, and a demon could rest his head. She held his heart and he still held her hand cradled against his face, as they would continue to do, for all time.


	3. The Roses

It was the next summer that a rose bush grew over the grave, but it was not until the summer after that that it bloomed for the first time. A riot of flowers that smelled so lovely it was beyond describing. As if that was not enough to make everyone believe the bush was enchanted, the flowers themselves declared it. Red and white petals seemed to fight for control of each bloom, creating the most dramatic flowers anyone had ever before seen. A few where almost entirely one color, but as if they could not help themselves at lest one petal would be the other shade. However most of them where a swirl of both.

The bush did not bloom regularly so it was forgotten in time as the people who had known the couple buried below aged and died themselves. Then one day many, many years later a women was tending to her garden, and missing her little girl very much. She noticed that an old bush in the back, which had never before bloomed in her life time, was now covered in buds. As she watched the first one opened, a glorious snow white bloom with a single red petal at its edge. Then a red bloom unfurled right beside it, one white petal in it's outer layer. The woman stared at the two flowers for a long time as tears filled her eyes. When she fell to her knees weeping an old man and a young boy rushed out of the house, and past the sacred tree to her side. As they sought to comfort the wailing woman more roses bloomed and the air was filled with the most wonderful perfume. The woman slowly stopped crying as the scent filled her soul with a strange comfort. She was almost able to smile as she embraced her son, and gently told him that his sister was not going to be coming home this time.

* * *

So ends my tragic tale. As I said before this kind of story is not what I normaly write, but I hope it is enjoyable. Strangely, I am not done puting Inuyasha or Kagome though hell, there are some more stories on the horizon for the pair. Most are happy, but some are pain filled. Most will be at lest a bit longer then this one. I know these chapters where very short, but it just felt like the three parts should be seperate. Any way if you liked it let me know, reviews make my day.


End file.
